Fliegen
by dynamischerFensterfolientest
Summary: Was bedeutet Fliegen für dich, warum liebst du es so sehr? - Die Gedanken eines Trios


**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere würde ich zwar gerne adoptieren, aber leider gehören sie und die Welt J. und die wird sie wohl nicht so schnell hergeben. Also: Nur die Idee und die Worte gehören mir.

**Widmung:** Für Lukas. Damit du dich diesesmal nicht übergeben musst, nur für dich kein Slash, sondern Canon.

**Danke:**An Emilia Lily Potter, die mir bei ein paar Änderungen geholfen hat.

Die verschiedenen Gedankengänge der drei spielen nicht zur gleichen Zeit, also wundert euch nicht.  
>Und jetzt: Viel Spaß!<br>P.S.: Ich liebe Reviews, sowohl negativ als auch positiv, als auch konstruktiv ;-)

**Fliegen**

**Harry:**

Mit voller Kraft stoße ich mich vom Boden ab und sofort fühle ich es. Freiheit.

Wenn ich hier so auf meinem Besen sitze, weiß ich, dass ich einfach wegfliegen kann. Jeder würde denken, ich hätte einen Flugunfall gehabt. Dass ich doch immer wieder hierher zurückkomme, ist für mich ein Stück Selbstbestimmung. Ich muss nicht, aber ich will. Niemand zwingt oder drängt mich, niemand erwartet es von mir.

Ich komme einfach nur hierhin zurück, weil ich gern hier bin. Weil ich sie liebe. Während ich hier so in den Wolken schwebe, eine Hand am Besenstiel, die andere in meinem Haar, schaue ich runter auf das Haus, dass mir und Ginny gehört. Uns beiden ganz allein. Wir haben es uns erst vor zwei Monaten gekauft. Als wir entschieden haben, dass wir jetzt Kinder haben wollen. Dass wir unsere Freiheit genug genossen haben. Das ist natürlich nicht ganz ernst gemeint, aber ich glaube, wir mussten unsere eigene Kindheit erst mal nachholen, bevor wir ein Kind in die Welt setzen können. Wir haben uns dazu entschieden Nachwuchs zu kriegen, während wir geflogen sind. Ich denke es war eine Quidditch-Partie mit Ron, George und Angelina, mitten im Spiel haben wir beide plötzlich den gleichen Gedanken gehabt. Wie wunderbar es wäre, wenn unsere Kinder mit uns fliegen würden. Ich hab mir vorgestellt, wie kleine Kinderhände den Besenstiel vor mir erfassen, wie sich der Rücken an meine Brust drückt. Wie ihr oder sein Haar mich an meiner Nase kitzelt, wenn ich einen Kuss auf den kleinen Kopf drücke.

Meine Gedanken gehen wie immer ihren eigenen Lauf wenn ich fliege. Denn das Schweben durch die Lüfte löst in mir doch auch immer wieder dasselbe aus . Wenn ich fliege, fliegen meine Gedanken mit mir mit. Mein innerstes schwebt, mein Herz wird leicht, meine Seele fliegt davon und ist bei meinen Liebsten. Denn wenn ich fliege, kann ich an nichts denken, was mich ängstigt, meine Sorgen sind ganz weit weg. Dieses warme, pure Gefühl beim Fliegen lässt nichts zurück, außer wohligen Gedanken, die mich einlullen und weich in Watte packen.

Plötzlich merke ich, wie weit ich geflogen bin. Ich bin längst über dem zweiten Wald, der nicht ganz so nah an unserem Haus ist und der sich über ein paar Kilometer wunderschön durch die Landschaft windet. Zumindest von hier oben sieht man, dass sich das breite Stück Land tatsächlich windet, wie es sich zwischen Bergen und Flüssen entlangschlängelt, sich auf weiten Feldern ausbreitet. Von unten sieht man so was nie, aber vom Besen aus wirkt die Welt irgendwie kleiner, kompakter. Alles komprimiert sich, lässt sich leichter packen und greifen. Die wichtigen Entscheidungen fallen für mich inzwischen immer in der Luft. Ich habe den besseren Überblick, und meine Entscheidungen sind dann immer Herzens-Entscheidungen. Man könnte fast sagen, das Fliegen ist für mich ein besserer Spiegel Nerhegeb. Das Fliegen zeigt meinen Herzens-Wunsch, ohne dass ich dafür in eine Glas-Fläche schauen muss. Es zeigt nicht nur das eine, tiefste Begehren, sondern es zeigt auch die kleinen Wünsche. Die Tropfen an Seligkeit, die einen zu einem besseren Menschen machen, einen absolut und pur glücklich machen. Das ist Fliegen für mich nämlich auch: Glück.

Glück. Und Antwort. Freiheit.

**Hermione:**

Langsam öffne ich die Augen, und entferne meine Hände, die sich schmerzhaft in meine Stirn gegraben haben. Harry sitzt immer noch auf seinem Besen. Gott sei dank. Warum sie immer wieder in solche halsbrecherischen Sinkflüge gehen müssen, kann ich nicht nachvollziehen.

Ich selber hasse es, zu fliegen. Ich hasse es wirklich. Nicht, weil ich Sport hasse, ein bisschen Bewegung finde ich sogar ganz gut. Aber ich bin ganz anders, ich bin gerne bodenständig, und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Nicht nur mein Verstand, auch meine Füße müssen geerdet sein, damit ich mich wohlfühle. Beim Fliegen ist alles so unsicher, so unstabil, ich habe das Gefühl, es ist unnatürlich. Aus meiner Sicht ist der Mensch nicht dazu gemacht, sich in die Lüfte zu erheben und zu schweben. Der Mensch hat Füße um zu gehen, und dabei sollte es auch bleiben.

Jedenfalls für mich. Trotzdem liebe ich es, sie fliegen zu sehen. Grade jetzt, während ich Harry und Ron dabei beobachte, wie sie mit dem restlichen Weasly-clan und unseren Kindern eine Partie Quidditch spielen, wird mir wieder bewusst, wie wunderbar das ist.

Nicht, weil ich es mag, wenn sie auf ihren Besen durch die Lüfte flitzen, nein, denn eigentlich empfinde ich Angst, wenn ich sie so sehe. Die meiste Zeit verstecke ich dabei mein Gesicht oder halte die Luft an. Denn ich habe Angst, dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlieren, dass ihnen ein Baum, ein Klatscher in den Weg kommt, und sie fallen, sich schwer verletzen, oder sogar sterben. Nein, _deshalb _schaue ich ihnen nicht gerne zu. Ich schaue ihnen gerne zu, weil sich ihre Gesichter entspannen. Denn wenn auch jeder Muskel angespannt ist, scheinen sie zu sich selbst zu finden und all ihre Sorgen kurzzeitig zu vergessen. Beim Fliegen verschwindet alle Anspannung vollkommen. Ich sehe es an Harry, wenn er hoch über den Wolken fliegt, hinabtaucht, bis er fast den Boden berühren kann. Dann ist sein Gesicht, sind seine Augen vollkommen frei von Sorge. Ich sehe es an Ron, der so vom Sport, vom Kampfeswillen gepackt ist, dass er an nichts anderes mehr denken kann. Fast so, wie wenn ich mich mal wieder in ein Buch vertiefe.

Ich finde, jeder Mensch muss eine Leidenschaft haben, etwas, das ihn berührt und packt, ihn einnimmt. Das Leben wäre sonst kalt und trostlos. Aber wenn ich die Nase in eins meiner Bücher stecke und den himmlischen Duft nach Papier und Druckerschwärze einatme, mich ganz in meinem Buch verliere, dann ist die Welt ein Stück weit in Ordnung, egal wie schlimm sie sonst auch sein mag. Und wenn ich dann noch einmal aufschaue und durch das Fenster nach draußen blicke und da Ron sehe, meinen geliebten Ron, wie er auf seinem Besen vor den Torringen patrouilliert, darauf wartet, dass Hugo oder Rose, unsere wunderschönen Kinder, den Quaffel in seine Richtung werfen, dann ist die Welt nicht nur in Ordnung, dann ist sie perfekt.

Dieses Gefühl, das es mir gibt, rechne ich dem Besensport hoch an. Egal wie sehr ich es hasse selbst auf dem Besen zu sitzen, weil ich das Gefühl habe die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Ich liebe das Fliegen dafür, was es mit meinen Kindern macht. Meinem Mann. Meinen Liebsten.

**Ron:**

Hah, James Potter, da musst du wohl noch ein bisschen üben! Wer ist jetzt hier der größte Qudditchspieler aller Zeiten, na? Die einzige, die mir hier einen Quaffel durch meine Ringe werfen kann ist wohl Angelina. Aber eigentlich ist es auch egal wer mit mir spielt, hauptsache ich kann spielen.

Denn Quidditch ist der coolste Sport der Welt. Ist doch klar. Ich mein: QUIDDITCH. Allein das Wort ist schon mal der ober Hammer. Der harte Anfang, das Dippen in der Mitte, das Zischen am Ende. Wie ein Ball der auf den Boden fällt. Klonk. Dipp. Zschhhh...

Und dann erst auf dem Besen zu sitzen: Du schwebst vor den Torringen, und da sind nur du und dein Gegner. Und der Gegner wirft. Du bewegst dich präzise und wie mit Blitzgeschwindigkeit in die Richtung des orangefarbenen Balles. Der Jäger ist gut, aber du bist besser. Du machst eine waghalsige Eskimorolle, um an den Ball zu kommen. Erst verschwindet er, dann taucht er wieder in deinem Blickfeld auf.

Eigentlich geht alles rasend schnell, aber für dich bewegt sich alles wie in Zeitlupe. Und jetzt berühren deine Finger den Ball - berühren ihn ganz - schließen sich um ihn. Dann hältst du ihn in deinen Händen, siehst deinen Gegner an und sagst mit deinem Blick: Beim nächsten Mal musst du einfach besser sein!  
>Woha! Da krieg ich Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper.<p>

Da macht es keinen Unterschied, ob ich gegen Hugo und Rose spiele, oder mit Ginny und Harry, oder früher gegen die Slytherins. Obwohl ich bei denen natürlich immer wesentlich stärker gewinnen wollte. Aber das Gefühl ist immer das Gleiche. Spannung, Gänsehautfeeling.

Wuoschhh - Grade noch bekomme ich Hugos Ball zu fassen. Es gibt nichts besseres als dieses Gefühl.


End file.
